


Weather

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Humour, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cracky fic about what happens when Cara asks Zedd to make it stop snowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> For a legendland challenge, prompt 'snow'

The first day it snowed, Cara was delighted. She pelted Richard with snowballs when he wasn't looking. By the third day, when the continual thaws and freezes of warmer days and colder nights had made dangerous ice patches, many hidden under fresh snow flurries, Cara was sick of it.

"Can't you do something about the weather, wizard?" she snapped as another snow shower began.

"It is no small thing to tamper with the weather," he replied. "There could be consequences."

Cara snorted and Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you and Shota make a total eclipse happen once?" she reminded him primly.

"And you're always making tracer clouds," Richard said glumly. He was a woodsman, but even he'd known when to take shelter indoors, something he could no longer do.

"That's different -" Zedd began, when he slipped. Despite Richard's sudden grab for him, which saved him from real harm, Zedd still ended up on his behind, sunk deep into a snowbank.

"Zedd," Kahlan called hurrying over.

"I'm fine," Zedd groused, letting her and Richard help him to his feet. He brushed at the snow clinging to his robes. "All right. Let's see." He closed his eyes and mumbled for a moment, energy glowing between his outstretched palms.

The snow stopped. Cara nodded in approval. Then there was an ominous rumble and a white substance began to rain down on them.

Richard stuck out his hand, caught a few drops and licked at his fingers. "It's made of milk," he gasped.

Kahlan and Cara tried it for themselves and Zedd put back his head and stuck his tongue out. "Mmm, that's good," he said.

"Milk?" Richard said again, apprehensively.

"It'll stop soon," Zedd said, somewhat unconvincingly. "And it's better than the snow. Tastier."

"And warmer," Cara said.

"And it's good for the complexion," Kahlan said, determined to make the best of it.

They caught some of the flakes in a cooking pot and that evening warmed the now melted milk with a sprinkling of cinnamon. It was glorious.

Around noon the next day the snow-milk finally stopped. By that evening everyone was once again in foul spirits however as the milk left on their clothes and hair had quickly soured under an unseasonably bright afternoon sun; the stench was almost unbearable.

"What about magicking up some rain to wash us off?" Cara suggested. Her companions glared at her.


End file.
